


Dog Tags

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: ficlets/drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Military AU, Military Family, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, good uncle tooru, non-graphic childbirth, platonic oikawa x reader, soldier iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few words from your husband's squad members shakes up your world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> \- I added a backstory at the end notes at the bottom of the page  
> \- comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Sending many thanks to my beta, Summon_the_Stars, for the military aspects of this story!

Inspired by [this prompt](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/148985572072/writing-prompt-123) from tumblr user [ourwritingprompts](http://ourwritingprompts.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

_Every time I think I’ve found something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me._

Feeling so nervous that I’m shaking, I came to the military base’s headquarters with my bulging stomach, and I can feel the baby kicking inside me rather vigorously. Maybe he’s nervous about this summoning too.

Feeling scared, I braced myself, thinking I should be prepared for the worst. My husband’s line of work is far from the word ‘safe’, but even though I’m constantly on my toes whenever he gets deployed to some far away country and there’s hardly any assurance that he’ll be coming back safely in my arms, not once did I try to discourage him from passionately serving the country he loves.

“I’m so sorry, but we haven’t found even at least a remainder of Capt. Iwaizumi’s body,” a raven-haired guy said to me, while my husband’s dog tags dangled from his hand and he gently lets it fall to my hands. “This is the only thing we found in the site.”

In just a few words, my world fell apart. I sat there with my eyes blown wide, clutching the tags to my chest, while these huge and muscular men shared the silence with me, grief-stricken and their eyes bloodshot red.

“I’m sorry!” a guy who looked the youngest among the group stepped forward. He looked puffed up in anger and couldn’t contain himself. “It was all my fault! All because I got stuck under a rubble and Captain came back to help me, then he protected me when rubbles came down falling, and I was so useless I couldn’t help him! He told me to get out of there, but I didn’t want to leave him until he used his authority to tell me to save myself! When I was running, I looked back and something exploded behind me. Nobody had figured out what was the cause of the explosion, or if Captain survived it.”

“W-What did you say…”

Oikawa Tooru, my husband’s best friend ever since they were children, was also deployed during the mission as the medical personnel on the field. While Hajime’s men couldn’t help themselves but shed tears as they look at me with sympathy and deep sorrow, Tooru kneels in front of me and takes both of my hands in his, setting them in my lap. He then guides both of our hands to rest on my growing stomach, my husband’s dog tags rustling in my hand.

“Iwa-chan has gone missing in a mishap during our mission,” he says to me softly, his eyes glistening with his crystal tears. “These men had tried the best they could to search for him, but nothing’s turned up. I’ve already brought this matter up to the officials, and they’ll be continuing the search, so let’s not lose hope, okay?”

“T-Tooru… what do I do now? How would I live without him?”

Tooru’s sorrowful brown eyes stayed connected with my tearful pair. Hajime’s squad members can’t even look at me anymore. He squeezed my hands in comfort.

I looked down at the child growing in me. “What will we do now?”

As my hot tears stream down and fell onto his hands, he reached up to my face, and wiped my tears away. He then wraps his arms around me as he straightened himself up, hugging me tightly.

“We’ll wait for him,” he says in almost a whisper, and his attempt in holding back his tears can be heard in his voice. “You, your baby, and I. We’ll wait for him to come back, okay?”

 

\---

 

“(f/n)-chan, you have to push!” Tooru coaches me while my breath heaved and I cried in so much pain.

I’ve had enough. I don’t want to do this anymore. Just let me be with my husband already...

As if encouraging me, Hajime’s dog tags rustled around my neck.

I sniffed back my tears. I can’t lose hope. I have to do this for our son.

Sucking a big breath in, I bear down with all the strength I can muster. I shut my eyes tightly, and just tried to imagine my husband beside me, holding my hand and caressing me gently with his other hand. He’ll be saying, ‘It’ll be okay, honey! I know you can do it!’ and then, he’ll place a tender kiss on my forehead like he usually does.

“Hajime… Hajime…”

“Good! That was a good push!” Tooru continued to encourage me. “One more like that!”

With my mind being taken over by delirium due to the pain of childbirth, I tried my best to keep my consciousness intact even though my mind is already swimming. Hajime would surely be glad once he sees our son.

“Hajime… Hajime…”

“It’ll be okay, (f/n)-chan!” I hear Tooru say to me.

I can hardly keep my eyes open anymore. “I know you can do it!” he adds. “Just one more big push and you’ll get to see him!”

As instructed, I made this last push as strong as I can, so I can finally cradle Hajime’s son in my arms. I propped up myself with my elbows and continued to hold my breath to push until I couldn’t. 

“Hajime… please… help me.”

As soon as I heard my baby cry and Tooru’s cheering, I took a deep breath and all the tension released from my body. Succumbing to both relief and too much physical exhaustion, my vision suddenly began spinning and then, finally went black.

 

_When I opened my eyes, I saw Hajime cradling our baby in his arms while he smiled so happily sitting by my side._

_“You were amazing, and thank you for bringing our son into this world,” he says, as he presses a kiss on my lips._

_He turned his attention to the little child in his arms. “Hi, baby,” he said, and plays with the tiny hand with his index finger. “Mama did great, didn’t she? When you grow up, you have to protect Mama when I’m not around. You’ll be her protector.”_

_The baby yawned, and my heart was caught off-guard when I saw Hajime flashed the gentlest smile I have ever seen._

\---

 

“Happy birthday, Ma-kun!” Tooru greeted my son as soon as Mamoru opened the door for him. He had a box of cake, and some coloured balloons in his hands, which I offered to take from him so I can serve it on the table, along with Mamoru’s birthday dinner.

Tooru wraps his arms the little boy. “How old are you now?” he asks, even though he knows the answer, as he’s been my aide in taking care of Mamoru.

“I’m 7 now, uncle Tooru!” Mamoru happily answered.

“Oh, you’re a big boy now, huh?” Tooru says and tickles Mamoru until his stomach hurt from laughing so much. “You can protect Mama now, right?”

“Yes! I’ll protect Mama from bad guys!”

Tooru takes my little boy’s hand with a smile and they come to sit together at the dining table while I made the last of the preparations for Mamoru’s birthday. Tooru volunteers to put out the food and the cake while Mamoru’s green eyes sparkled upon seeing his birthday cake.

“Okay, Ma-kun! Stand behind the cake with Mama and we’ll sing ‘Happy Birthday’!” Tooru instructed my son, who immediately complies the instructions. He prepares his phone and holds it up. “I’ll be over here singing and recording! Okay, ready, sing!”

Our door bursts open, and we heard a deep familiar voice. He’s singing. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!”

I couldn’t believe my eyes and ears! My hand instantly covered my mouth, and my tears pooled in my eyes when I saw Hajime with a bouquet of red roses and balloons in his arms, alive and breathing. He places the bouquet and the balloon on the nearest chair, and opened his arms, inviting me to feel them again around me.

My tears began flowing out of my eyes, and I didn’t hesitate to run to him, my arms outstretched. He caught me in his arms, and he, too, was crying. I felt his hand on the back of my neck and he pulled me away from him just enough so he could kiss me.

I cried like a baby in his shoulder while he caressed my back to comfort me. “Hajime…”

“Papa?” I heard Mamoru say from behind me.

Hajime and I broke our embrace. He crouches down with his arms open, and Mamoru comes running to him, the dog tags around my son’s neck jumped around happily.

“Papa’s home! Look Mama, our wish finally came true!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> backstory: 
> 
> Reader and Tooru raised Mamoru aware that Tooru's not his father but his Uncle Tooru who is his father's bestfriend, and Mamoru is also aware what happened to his dad before he was born. They've shown him pictures of Hajime and he realizes that maybe if he wished it enough, his dad would come back to them, and Reader supported this anyway, even though she's a little unsure what to feel about wishing something like that.
> 
> Mamoru is also aware that the origin of his name is from his mother's dream of Hajime cradling Mamoru in his arms after giving birth to him. They also often tell him about the dream, thus Uncle Tooru asking, "You can protect Mama now, right?"
> 
> Mamoru (守) = to protect
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to add this but Mamoru's age is important because it indicates that's how long Iwaizumi has been gone, and if a person has been missing for 7 years, they would be declared as "presumed dead". My backstory for this was, Iwaizumi was missing for almost 7 years, but he gets found just before 7 years is up. Oikawa, being the only connection Reader had to the military, did not tell them that Iwaizumi was found, and kept him as a surprise until Iwaizumi was out of rehabilitation and could finally meet his family.


End file.
